1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in portable spas, and more particularly, pertains to new and improved waterfall features for portable spas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of portable spas, it has been the practice to continually improve the spa experience by, not only increasing the number and variety of massaging jets available in the spa, but by also providing additional distractions that go beyond physical sensory stimulation to include audio stimulation, such as providing music to further enhance the spa experience. The present invention goes beyond providing stimulation for the sensory perceptions of touch and sound by providing visual distractions in the form of waterfalls flowing into the main body of water of the portable spa.